chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelani Record
The Kelani Record is the recorded history of the humans that arrived at Kel Arn. The Record began in 3902 GR as their first year of occupation. The first words of the Kelani Record are: "We have arrived to our new home." The Kelani Record is named for the first Chronicler of the city of Kel Arn, Kelani. Ages of the Kelani Record 0000-0100 *0000: Spring: Kingdom of Kel Arn was founded. 0101-0200 *103: Spring: First cleric (Amara) is reported in a small village north of Kel Arn. *105: Summer: First cleric (Arn) is reported in the city of Kel Arn. *155: Spring: Construction of the South Road begins marking the begining of Kel Arn's Age of Expansion. *160: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Essen, second of the Kels. *170: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Mara, third of the Kels. *173: Summer: Construction begins on the North Road to what will become Kel Mara. 0201-0300 *Humans make contact with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad 0301-0400 *389: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Rho. 0401-0500 *472: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Nord, the last of the Kels. 0501-0600 0601-0700 0701-0800 *720: The Barony of Northshield is settled. *732: The Barony of Southwatch is settled. *790: The Barony of High Reaches is settled. *799: Highward (stronghold) was completed. 0801-0900 *820: Kerrick Trejan is born. *843: Barony of Nordmare is settled. *848: Norranthal Keep is completed. *856: Kerrick Trejan is crowned as King of Kel Arn. *858 Humans are permitted to join the Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad *870: First Human is given the rank of Magus by the Gizerad 0901-1000 *900: Kerrick Trejan dies. *901: Norranthal Keep is expanded. *907: House of Argen is founded by Lord Joran Argen *910: First human appointed to the Gizerad *911: The Gizerath are started by the ruling council of Tor Gizad and begin patrolling the Kels, Provinces and North Marches. They are tasked with inforcing the Code of Gizad and looking for those with arcane talent. *981: Autumn: The city of Baron's Gate is founded across the Sentinel Sea as a base for eastern exploration. 1001-1100 *1041 The Provice of Ryn is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn *1052: The Hobgoblin Clan, Black Spear, gains control of the Briarwood. *1070: Union of Houses Argen and Gromwood and Lord Roric claims the Barony of the High Reaches. *1072: Birth of Jorah Argen. *1079: Birth of Morden "Blackwolf", bastard son of Lord Valmar Norello. *1082: Highward stronghold of the High Reaches is upgraouse Argended to Highward Castle. *1086: Birth of Trystan Norello, third son (legitimate) of Lord Valmar Norello. *1093 Wedding of Jorah Argen and Lady Lyanna Silverhair. *1099 Erde 27, The Azure-Eye rises, birth of Tyrel and Jaryth Argen *1099 The Mage King takes the Golden Throne, Stim 13 1101-1150 *1102: Hobgoblin Leader, Red Wing, is killed on the border of the lands of Scorch. *1103: Spring: Barony of Midlund, North Marches, is founded. *1107: The Violet Moon rises. Azure 11. Pale Moon Massacre of House Norello. *1108: Marn 09: Blue Moon rises, Jaryth Argen's arcane talent is recognized. *1100: Summer: Mardy Mouth is settled as a small village on the north shore of the Black River. *1118: Erd 18: Blue Moon rises *1119: The Watch Towers of the Gizerath are created all across the Kels and the Provinces. Arcane Magic is forbidden by the House of Lords in the Marches. *1120: Floating Towers added to the List of Forbidden Items *1120:Spring: Town of Eastbrook founded in the March of Brookford in Midlund. *1121: Fall: Village of Browin recognized along the Mardy River in the March of Brookford *1122: Jaryth Argen leaves High Reaches to attend the Arcane Academy at Tor Gizad. *1128: Marn 9: Blue Moon, Jaryth Argen's children born. Jaryth Argen married to Aya Norello. Kyson of Estbrook is born. *1137: Malen 18: Blue Moon *1146: Dun 27: Blue Moon: Conclave for Priory of Eastbrook 1151-1200 *1155: Erd 9: Blue Moon *1164: Marn 18: Blue Moon *1171: Abdication of the Golden Throne by the Mage King. *1173: Malen 27: Blue Moon *1177: King Solvar of Kel Rho ascends to the Golden Throne and creates an extensive system of well-maintained roads between the Kels and the Provinces. *1181: Violet Moon arose in Winter, 27th of Wess. *1182: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1191: Erd 18: Blue Moon 1201-1300 *1200: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1202: Abdication of the Golden Throne by King Solvar. *1209: Malen 9: Blue Moon *1215: The territory of Tyr is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn. *1218: Dun 18: Blue Moon *1227: Blue Moon *1236: Blue Moon *1245: Blue Moon *1254: Blue Moon *1255: Violet Moon arose in Summer, 16th of Roan *1263: Blue Moon *1272: Blue Moon *1281: Blue Moon *1290: Blue Moon *1299: Blue Moon 1301-1400 *1329: Violet Shield (moon) arose in Winter, 7th of Bissen *1330: Ascension of the Azure Queen, Fall *1353: Red Commet 1401-1500 *1403: Roan 23: Violet Moon arose in the summer. *1410: Malen: The seal upon the Gates of Malthengard is broken. *1423: Erd 3: Red Commet *1429: Stim 9: Birth of Duvell, House of Argen *1470: Duvell Argen is granted the small town of Drakenhold and founds the House of Duvell. *1471: Turroch Trejan is born. *1477: Violet Moon arose in the Winter, 12th of Malen. *1486: Black Amber Missionaries begin spreading the word of Maltharius *1493: Marn 14: Red Commet 1501-1600 1501-1525 *1504: Turroch Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1510: Garvin Trejan is born. *1515: Blood Fever stars *1519: Blood Fever is cured. *1520: Brindle 7: Birth of Randelfur 1526-1550 *1527: Birth of Mara the Midwife of Wyckhurst *1535: Bissen 20: Dannu Wyn is born. *1536: The Rambling Rose Tavern is constructed in the village of Wyckhurst. *1540: Veren 12, Brenna ap Morden is born. *1545: Garvin Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1547: Turroch Trejan dies *1548: Marn 27: Violet Moon *1549: Marn 1: Blue Shield moon 1551-1575 *1551: Erd 1: Violet Moon arose in Summer *1557: Stim 23: Shawna ap Charrik is born *1559: Marn 20: Dannu Wyn is married to Brenna ap Morden *1559: Korvic Trejan is born *1560: Roan: 01: Bron Wyn was born *1564: Brindle 25: Red Commet, Gar Wyn is born *1568: Dun 18: Blue Moon, Birth of Alwyn of Wyckhurst 1576-1599 *1580: Malen 20: Death of Brenna dar Wyn. *1581: Dun 02: Dannu Wyn marries Shawna ap Charrik *1588: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1591: Garvin Trejan dies. *1598: Malen 18:Blue Moon, *1598: Roan 7: Tarach 'Sunstryker' of the House of Trejan is born in Kel Arn. 1601-1700 *1601: Wess 20: King Korvic, Tarach's Father, is killed on his 42nd Birthday. *1618: Erd 9: Blue Moon, Jaxyl is born in the Narrows. *1625: Malen 17: Violet Moon occurs in the Winter. *1634: Stim 9: Red Commet, Night of the Black Cloaks *1661: Tarach Trejan becomes the High King of the Kels. Category:History Category:Record